The Kiss
by BubbaCatt
Summary: ShOliver's first kiss
1. Chapter 1

It had been a wonderful real first date. Oliver had been so handsome and Shane never looked as beautiful.  
They had a wonderful meal, no group therapy with the seafood. Romance was blossoming all around.  
The ride home was quiet, but a good quiet filled with little glances, blushes and hand holding.  
When they reached Shane's home, always the gentleman, Oliver opened the car door and offered his hand. Shane felt like a young girl on her first date. They walked arm in arm to Shane's door.  
Shane turned and smiled sweetly at her escort. Oliver was overwhelmed by her sweetness.  
Somehow he found his voice. "Miss McInerney, may I kiss you?" Came out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
Cocking her head to one side feeling somewhat annoyed she answered. "No, Oliver, you may not kiss MISS MCINERNEY! "  
Oliver's smile left and his posture wilted like lettuce . He looked at her with those sad puppy dog eyes.  
She almost regretted saying it, but then she saw him connect the dots.  
Suddenly the smile was back and his posture was straight and confident again. He cleared his throat and rephrased the question.  
"Shane, may I kiss you?"  
Her smile was sweet as she answered. "Yes, Oliver, yo..."  
Before she could finnish her answer she felt two warm lips firmly caressing hers.  
Before getting lost in the kiss, they each thought, "All is right with the world."


	2. Chapter 2

Nine am Saturday there came a knock at Oliver O'Toole ' s door.  
Oliver opened the door and said, "Good morning, Ms. McInerney. "  
"Are you about ready, Mr. O'Toole," she asked.  
"Is that you," she heard Joe call from the kitchen.  
Oliver stepped back, inviting her in.  
"Yes Joe, it's me," she replied, walking in to find him in the kitchen.  
" How do you feel, Joe," she asked.  
He finished the mouth full of food he had in his mouth, before replying. "I feel great. My son has taken good care of me  
"I see, he feeds you well, " Shane smiled giggling, as she looking at the loaded table.  
"Well, I had time this morning to cook and wasn't sure what dad liked, " said Oliver. "Do you want to join us?"  
"Absolutely, I would love to sample your cooking. I made due with toast and coffee this morning, so I'm hungry,"she said.  
Shane sat and Joe passed a few dishes over.  
The next half an hour was spent with the sounds of happy noises filling the room.  
"Oh wow. I usually use the microwave," said Shane.  
Oliver raised a brow, and asked, "Do you cook as well as Rita?"  
" Oh no. I'm not nearly as, uh , creative," she replied.  
"Sweet little Rita? How creative is she," asked Joe.  
" Hockey puck brownies and chocolate ginger snaps with mustard and blue cheese frosting," replied Oliver. Shane tried not to gag.  
"Poor Norman. Good thing she's so pretty," said Joe, laughing. Joe went on to ask,  
"I thought your date was tonight. What brings you here this early, Shane?"  
Shane's smile was sweet as she replied, " There's a very special lady I need to thank for bringing you both home safely." A tear came to her eye and Oliver and Joe reached for her hands.  
"I wouldn't mind going myself, but I'm not quite up to it yet, and as she has PTSD. Too many people would stress her too much," said Joe.  
Shane and Oliver cleaned the kitchen then started on their outing. Shane had a couple of gift bags with her. Oliver insisted on driving. He still wasn't over the tires Squealing and gears grinding that first Christmas.  
"We have to stop the pet shop," she said.  
Oliver grinned and said, ", As you wish."  
Shane blushed and smiled as she remembered watching The Princess Bride.  
Shane went over board with dog toys, treats and a huge dog bed.  
"Now , I see why you wanted me to come along. You needed a slave to carry all of this." Oliver said with a smile.  
Shane answered, "Of course. What else are men good for?" She winked and smiled flirtatiously.  
When they arrived at Paul's bike shop, they went in the front and asked if they could see Sandy and Topper.  
Just then, Sandy came out from the back followed by Topper.  
Sandy smelling their familiar scents came up to them tail wagging.  
"Sandy," Shane said getting to her knees and buried her face in her coat. "Thank you for saving my , uh, " not knowing what to say, she finished, "My friends."  
Oliver went down next to her with one hand on her and one petting Sandy. "Thanks for saving my dad," he said.  
They then stood and Oliver offer his hand to Topper who accepted it, looking a bit shy.  
Shane moved forward carefully and hugged Topper. He got tense, but stood his ground. "Thank you Topper," she said.  
Oliver went out to get the gifts for Sandy as Shane picked up the bags she left on the counter.  
"These are for you and your wonderful Nephew," said Shane. "Is he here," she asked.  
No," said Topper. "He's at ball practice,"  
Topper pulled out a new t shirt that read, "Assume Nothing."  
Oliver came in at that point saying, "That is very good advice."  
"The other bag is for your nephew and this," she said pointing at the huge bundle that Oliver carried, "is for Sandy."  
After Shor visit, Shane asked Oliver to wait for her in the car while she spoke privately with Topper and his brother.  
"Do you guys have or can you get a bicycle built for two," asked Shane.  
"Yes we do," Paul replied.  
"I would like to order one in blue, please," she said.  
She gave her information to them and went outside to join Oliver.  
"What was that about, Ms. McInerney, " he asked as he opened the car door and she got in.  
Shane just smiled and said, "A secret."  
Oliver shook his head and rolled his eyes as he got in the car.

"Now we need to go home, so I can get ready for our date," Shane said happily.

"That's hours away, Shane what can you possibly need to do that takes so long, " he asked .

"Mysterious girl things," she replied grinning .

He smiled and drove away.


End file.
